Bad Ass and Midnight Shadow
by xoxoChairGossipxoxo
Summary: Damon and Riley Lizewski are just normal teenagers with normal parents… or are they? A small look into the lives of Dave and Mindy years after their first meeting and the lives of their children


**Bad Ass and Midnight Shadow**

**Summary: Damon and Riley Lizewski are just normal teenagers with normal parents… or are they? A small look into the lives of Dave and Mindy years after their first meeting and the lives of their children**

**A/N: Okay so if you didn't guess it Dave and Mindy are married with children and a look into their lives now that they are married. This takes place long after Kick-Ass 2 the movie. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kick Ass not the comic or the movie however I wish I owned Aaron Johnson and I wish I was Hit Girl :D **

_DAMON POV:_

I am so bored it is unbelievable. I was sitting in some person's house for a house party because almost the whole school had been invited to this thing. I didn't want to go but Riley wanted to go and like hell was I leaving my little sister in a party filled with drunken hormonal teenage boys and like hell would my dad allow me.

My dad believes teenage boys are the worst for causing trouble but he could be biased as he is kind of over protective of Riley… So am I but not to the extent that dad is. It could also be because my dad and mom both have experience in the ways of troublemakers, well that's an understatement criminals is more like it. My parents aren't cops if that's what you're thinking; no they are ten times awesomer. Not many can say their parents are superheroes, even more people can't say that their parents were some of the first superheroes! That's right my parents are Kick-Ass and Hit Girl!

Otherwise known as Dave Lizewski and Mindy Lizewski nee McCready however the rest of the world doesn't know that just me, my sister and a few close family friends (Basically other superheroes). Who am I? I'm Damon Lizewski also known as Bad Ass, I didn't chose my name my parents have been calling me it since I was a child but it is my superhero name, my first name is after my Grandfather Damon McCready and my middle name is James after my Grandfather James Lizewski, both of them dead and I never net them before. But seriously couldn't they have thought of their own names, I mean I know they are both kind of the reason I was even able to be here but come on.

The reason I'm so bored at this party is because I am the quieter type and kind of a nerd, my hero name is kind of ironic, I'm a nerd called Bad Ass typical. I would rather be at home reading a comic book, watching TV, training… or having some private time, if you know what I mean. This party isn't usually Riley's type of thing either and I don't see why she wanted to go to this thing I mean her friend Lola isn't here but still I sat here occasionally being hit on by some drunk girl (I know better than to take advantage of a drunk chick because I beat up the assholes who do that) and waiting for my sister.

The being hit on thing wasn't a bad thing because I'm kind of good looking if I do say so myself I mean I keep fit, I've got my mothers straight blonde hair and dad's dark brown eyes and build and basically very good genes, but still I really just wanted to leave and ring Emma Haynes one of my best friends and the girl I have a massive crush on.

"I'm leaving now, come on" Riley appeared out of no where and then walked off towards the door. Seriously the girls in my family are batshit crazy it's like you can't make sense of them.

By the time I got outside Riley was no where in sight. Seriously I'm dead if dad knows I let her walk home alone. I walked along the path trying leading to the car park where the exit was the music getting quieter but still quite loud. I really hated winter, I didn't have a car yet, I had a motorbike but no car and I only used the motorbike when I was Bad Ass.

I came to a stop when I heard a cry and then a group of people laughing.

"Stop please"

It was never good when those words were said. I quietly crept to through the trees careful not to step on any twigs or make any noises. I came to a place surrounded by a big brick wall with a gap for people to walk through. Knowing I would be seen looking around the side of the wall I quickly climbed the stony wall and looked over it. Just as I expected, a few fucked up drunken assholes picking harassing a girl. Bastards.

Jumping back down I quickly checked the area before taking off my actual clothes leaving me in the body part of my suit and stuffing them in my bag before taking out by boots and my mask. I had suit kind of like my dad's old one only obviously awesomer than his. It was white with red and black marks on it. I had a bullet-proof vest on underneath obviously and walked around the corner just to see one of the guys try and pull up the girls top.

"Hey!" I shouted at them and they all turned around to look at him. Five of them, sickos "How is, it fair that you five assholes pick on her without being able to even up the teams?"

The guys laughed "And you think you even the teams?" one of them replied as they all took out switchblades and I laughed at them.

"Considerably so" I replied and one of the guys jumped forward to stab me and I moved quickly "So that's how you wanna play it then?" I replied and took out my butterfly knife, which was one of mums first butterfly knifes from grandfather, flipping it expertly and stabbing the guy in the side. Then I was totally awesome kicking the shit out of them and stuff and then… tripped over my own foot. Suddenly being surrounded by four of the guys then punched and kicked me and I lost my knife. Well this is the end for me I guess.

One of the guys left and made their way back towards the girl and that made me feel kind of shitty because I couldn't even protect her. I guess I'm kind of a sucky superhero. My parents are Kick Ass and Hit Girl I should be the king on crime fighting! Here I was getting the shit kicked out of me and would probably bleed to death in my superhero costume giving away my identity… and now I sound like a pussy.

"AHHHHH" I heard some person shot and the two other guys turned at the sound of the man's cry and I looked around to see a superhero I knew very well wearing a dark blue almost black outfit looking similar to 15 year old Hit Girl outfit and short blue wig almost completely the same, with the same two sided blade that Hit Girl use to wield. The guy I been kicked to the ground and one side of the blade stuck into his leg and her holding on to the long pole.

The girl smirked "You know I hate when a bunch of Cocksuckers try and take advantage of a girl but I hate it even more when the same cunts hurt my family" She replied.

One of the guys snapped out of their shock and laughed "What and who are you? A cheep rip off of Hit Girl?" the two guys were laughing and I wished I could uncurl from the pain and beat the shit out of them.

"I'm Midnight Shadow, your worst nightmare" She said smugly before pulling the blade out of his leg and swinging it towards the other guys getting half of his arm off.

Riley really had great timing.

_RILEY POV_

"I'm Midnight Shadow, your worst nightmare" I said enjoying every minute of this. Beating up asshole was kind of what I lived for but Damon had to find them and get himself in trouble.

I already knew this was going to go down tonight. I had overheard them talking about how they planned on getting some girl on her own and 'having their way with her'. Nothing was worse than guys drunk or not trying to rape a girl, nothing unless they planned to rape her before so. Bastards. Beating up my brother was just another level to the ass kicking they were going to get.

I quickly lifted the blade and swung it around cutting off the guys arm and receiving a screech of pain, cunt deserved it.

I flipped it stabbing him in the stomach and ducked as the guy lying on the ground with a stab wound in his leg threw the switchblade knife he had and stabbed the other guy in the eye.

I threw my head back and laughed "Thanks" I said swinging the blade and getting the guy blinding in one eye through the back and as he fell to the ground I stopped as my father was standing in front of me and even though he had his mask on I knew he was giving me the 'you do realise this is going to cause a scene' look. I smiled at him "Hi daddy, Just second" I replied dragging the blade back out of the guy stuck to my weapon and flipping it and sticking in into the whimpering man on the ground who went silent "All better" I told him.

"Midnight what did we say about trying not to _kill_ the bad guys?" Dad asked and I walked over to the guy Damon had stabbed in the side nudging him with my foot to roll him over. Yep he was dead. I turned to look at dad.

"You and mother said not to kill them unless it is completely and utterly necessary and I believe that when I bunch of fuckers _plan_ to rape a girl that it is necessary especially when this pussy decides to jump in and get himself beat up" She replied looking over to wear mum was getting Damon up into sitting position.

Damon looked confused "You knew this was going to happen?"

I nodded "Yeah dumb ass I overheard them discussing it and I had it all planned out and you just had to jump in didn't you. Why couldn't you have just gone and waited in the car" I scoffed at him.

Damon jumped up and winced before glaring at me "How was I supposed to know you had this planned? I didn't know where you went and I was keeping an ear out for you and then I overheard them hassling her and I had to act!"

I rolled my eyes "How many times in a year do I…?"

"Excuse me" a timid voice replied and Damon and I looked around at the girl standing beside us as did my parents "Who are you?" she asked in a frightened voice.

"I'm Bad Ass and this is Midnight Shadow" Damon answered pointing at me before point to our parents "and they are…" 

"Kick Ass and Hit Girl?" The girl asked her hands flew to her mouth and eyes widened in shock a common thing that happened.

I laughed "Familiar with their work?" I walked passed her towards a tree where mystic was (my motorbike) and turned it on.

"How on earth did you get that here?" Dad asked.

I smirked "I was prepared".

"So much like your mother it's unbelievable" Dad scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I hope you mean that in the best way possible or I'm going to kick _your ass" _Mom said walking forward and I laughed.

Dad coughed uncomfortably "Of course I did" and Mom rolled her eyes making me laugh.

"Wait you just said and she said" the girl said pointing at dad and then and mom and then she turned to me "And earlier you said… You two are together? You're their children?" She asked and looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

I laughed "Figured that out did you?" I said sitting on my motorbike and yes I am a fourteen year old with a motorbike, my parents are awesome.

"Midnight" Dad said in that usual warning tone.

"Yeah, Yeah I know 'always be nice to those who aren't assholes'" I said mocking his voice getting a glare from him before turning to the girl "Your name?"

"Tanya Day" the girl answered quietly "And thanks for helping me by the way, both of you" Tanya smiled sweetly at my brother and she blushed when he smiled back making me roll my eyes. Fan girls were so cliché.

"Well Tanya Day you can either get a lift with me or stay here at the party?" I questioned looking at her and starting up my motorbike.

Tanya looked nervously at mystic and back at my face "My friend is still at the party I'll get a lift with her" she replied.

I shrugged "Have it your way" I said before telling mum and dad I'd see them back at headquarters which was just the house but was what we called it in front of people.

I went off on mystic and relished the feeling of helping someone. I loved the rush after smashing in the face of bastards like that but helping someone was much more rewarding. I had chosen my name and my outfit myself… well mom use to call me midnight cause I always woke up at 12 in the night and my favourite colour was midnight blue. I decided on midnight shadow because my outfit was so dark I could move around without being seen kind of like trying to find a shadow in the dark. The blue black colour was obviously because it's my favourite colour.

I loved being a superhero, it was who I was and I wouldn't change anything about it.

_3__RD__ PERSON_

Dave walked into the house after having worked since 5:30 this morning at the office with future comic book creators. He was the publisher of all these comic books and he wrote them as well. It was all good for Dave because not only did he get to write comics but he got to live the life of a real life superhero. When he was younger nothing could have made him happier than that but now he would throw all of that away for him family… not that he would have to as his family were also superheroes and his wife had actually trained him. But when his kids were younger had they asked him to stop being a superhero he would have but every kid wanted their parents to be a hero, we actually were.

Dave could here loud music coming from somewhere in the house which was usually a sign that someone was in the training room and it sounded like Damon's music. He had been a bit down last night after his little screw up but they had quickly assured him that it was okay to make mistakes sometimes because Dave definitely knew what it was like to screw up and when Damon heard what happened between Frank D'Amico and Mindy he had kind of cheered up a little but Dave figured that he wanted to train again to pick up his confidence as both of his children were just like their mother in that way… and maybe himself now.

Walking up the stairs to the upstairs training room and looking inside no one was in there so walking back out Dave followed the sound of the music down the hall to Damon's room where the music was indeed coming from. Knocking the door he got no response and figuring it was because of the loud music he opened the door getting a shock and shocking the occupants of the room and walking immediately back out and to his room.

Damon should actually be in school and usually their kids only skipped school if they wanted to do some superhero stuff or were feeling shitty. Dave never thought one of them would skip school to do… that while Dave and Mindy were at work. Dave never wanted to walk in on his son and best friend's daughter doing anything like that again. Todd would probably attempt to kill him when he found out but Dave was trained by Mindy so he could count on that to be able to fend off Todd, but then again Todd may be as protective of his daughter as Dave was as his… Ugh he wanted to get the image of walking in on his son doing that.

Changing out of the clothes he wore at work Dave walked down the stairs and started drawing images for his new comic book and distracting himself and his eyes moved over to the pictures of his family on the table in his office. Pictures of him and Mindy and then photos of Damon and Riley as a baby and then a picture of all of them and finally his favourite pictures of Damon and Riley when each of them are going to their first day at school. Damon and his straight blonde hair that at that fell to his chin at that time and his dark brown eyes with a big cheesy grin on his face and he was still small at the time unlike his son now who was 5'8 and still growing. Then there was a picture of his little angel Riley who was more and more like her mother each day with long brown curly hair that fell in messy curls down her back and her mothers green blue eyes and she was smiling so widely because she was actually laughing in the photo because she couldn't stop from the moment she had woke up as she was excited she was only 4.

Dave looked up as Damon and Emma Haynes walked in looking very awkward about what had happened and Damon opened his mouth to say something but Dave lifted his hand to stop him and Damon closed his mouth instantly.

"I don't care if you do… that, but I would just rather not walk in on it and you do have a lock on your bedroom door so you can use it," Dave replied but was cut off.

"I thought you would still be at work" Damon defended.

Dave nodded "I know but I'm just saying from now on it would be best for you to lock the door, also I want you to make sure your being safe" Damon went to interrupt again at being embarrassed but Dave continued "So that you don't get pregnant and your dad doesn't try and kill my son and then me" Dave said and Emma laughed and Damon rolled his eyes "Don't roll your eyes he'll try"

"Mum would protect me she scares everyone" Damon replied.

Dave laughed "Just close the door… and don't let Todd know you're doing that" Dave said and Damon saluted and walked out with Emma behind him just as Mindy entered the room.

"What was that about?" She asked sitting on the table.

"I walked in on Damon and Emma… having sex" Dave said awkwardly.

Mindy snorted "And? I'm sure many people walked in on you and your past girlfriends having sex since you can't seem to keep it to the bedroom" she said with a cheeky grin on her face.

Dave smirked "You don't seem to complain much" he teased and Mindy punched him on the shoulder hard and that still hurt no matter how strong Dave got.

"Asshole" Mindy joked "Anyway just wanted to warn you that Riley is bringing her first boyfriend home" She said as walked back to the door.

"What?" Dave said in shock "No she's too young I won't allow it" Dave stood up and Mindy turned back laughing.

"I'm just fucking with you Dave"

Life was good for the Lizewski family.

**A/N: I love Kick-Ass the movies and I so wish to read the comic books so I'll have to order them off the internet. I just wanted to write this because I think Dave and Mindy would be a fucking awesome couple and I love Chloe Mortez. I'm actually going to be Hit Girl for Halloween which is my favourite holiday no matter how old I get. I hope you liked the last two lines and I hope to post more Kick-Ass shizz when I get the chance. Please review mi amigos **


End file.
